dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Boba Fett vs Zero
Boba Fett vs Zero is Episode 17 of Peep4Life's Adopted Series. Description Star Wars vs Mega Man! It's a clash of bounty hunter and Maverick hunter! When pitted against each other, who comes out on top? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Bespin Landing Pad ''' After the fall of Mega Man and Vile, Zero had become very curious about a bounty hunter named Boba Fett. Zero had to know how he would fare against him in a fight, so he stalked the bounty hunter and waited aboard Slave I. After the ship landed and Boba left, Zero exited and followed. "Boba Fett!" Zero called, catching the hunter's focus. Boba turned, "What's it to you?" he asked, drawing his blaster. "You destroyed Mega Man, and Vile as well. I want to fight you and see who is ''truly ''superior." Boba sneered, "I was created alongside an army to combat droids like you. I don't do anything for free, so when I kill you, I'm selling your parts as scrap." Zero summoned the Z blade and charged Boba, who immediately called on his jetpack and took to the air. '''Here we go! Zero fired at the aerial foe, but the bounty hunter weaved in and out of the blasts and rained blaster rifle down on Zero. The Maverick was able to hold firm, and leaped up at Boba, kicking him out of the sky. Fett called on his flamethrower, torching Zero's armour. Boba realised he was doing no damage, and fired a rocket at Zero. The Maverick avoided the blow and used his Z Blade to slash into Boba's chest, before kicking him back a few feet. The bounty hunter took off to the air and fired the rocket from his jetpack at Zero, blasting him off the platform and onto another. Boba rushed after him, firing more rockets at him. Zero blasted these rockets out of the sky, and began pressing a more strengthened offence and blasted Boba in the chest. Boba landed flat on his back and Zero leaped on him, slashing with his Z Blade. Boba's armour was holding up, but Zero wasn't relenting either. He threw Boba at a landed starfighter, denting the side of the craft with the combined force of the throw and weight of Fett. Charging his arm cannon, he aimed at Fett and began advancing on him. This played into Boba's favour, as he was able to fire a grappling hook, disarm Zero, and open fire on him. Boba then used the jetpack to fly into Zero, tackling the Maverick over the edge of the platform. Zero held on for dear life, slashing with the Z Blade. He managed to force Boba into a crash landing, which saw them both come off worst for wear. Boba drew his blaster, firing off only a single shot before Zero sliced the weapon in two. Zero then sliced into Boba's arm, cutting it clean off. The Maverick delivered what he thought to be a killing blow: a charge shot straight to the chest. Zero turned away from his enemy and looked to the sky, trying to catch a nearby vehicle. As he leaped, a cable wrapped around his legs and pulled him on his front. Boba then unloaded with rockets, blasting Zero to bits, and also destroying the platform. As they fell to the floor, only Boba remained- using his jetpack to return to Slave I while Zero's remains plummeted to the city streets below. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Boba Fett!Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Peep4Life Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:Science themed DBX Fights Category:Sci-Fi themed Death Battles